Hydrogenation of polymers and terpene resins has been known in the prior art for some time. Carmody disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,112 the use of Raney-type catalysts to hydrogenate alpha- and beta-pinene resins. Colorless resins having a sweet pleasant odor were prepared. In 1947 Carmody and Carmody patented the use of copper chromite and black copper oxide in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,416,901 and 2,416,902, respectively to catalytically promote hydrogenations. Reference was made to the fact that relatively high temperatures (up to 225.degree. C.) and pressures (up to 2100 psig) were required along with high catalyst loadings in order to bring about the reaction of hydrogen with the terpene resin.
Although cationically polymerized poly(alloocimene) has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,351,786, 2,373,419 and 2,383,084, no reference has been made to the preparation of 2,3- and 6,7-poly(alloocimene) and hydrogenated 2,3- and 6,7-poly(alloocimene) nor to the usefulness of this polymer.